Lost and Found and Twisted Around
by MelissaRM
Summary: FemYuri!  Yuri was supposed to go home, but instead of going through the portal, Shinou stops him and tells him that, if he stays with his friends OR goes home to his family, they would ALL die.  Now, Shinou has come back, telling her that the time come
1. Preface

**Ok, so here's a sneak-peak of the newest story I'm gonna put up. It's a KKM. It's a FemYuri, meaning that I have changed Yuri into a girl in this story. But, it does serve a purpose… I think. **

It's been 3 years sense I left home. Shinou came back and told me that, if I stayed with my family or went back to Wolfram, they would all die. So, here I am, traveling with 8 orphans. I've spent 2 years in the Lost Lands, and then a year as a war refugee. Now, Shinou has appeared again and has told me that it's time to return to the castle.

**Review so I know who is interested on reading the actual story!**


	2. Beginings

**The TWISTED AROUND part of the title of this story implies that I twisted a few things around. Like, Yuri is a girl now. If you do not like FemYuri, do not read!**

**Otherwise, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

It's been 3 years sense I left home. Shinou came back and told me that, if I stayed with my family or went back to Wolfram, they would all die. So, here I am, traveling with 8 orphans. I've spent 2 years in the Lost Lands, and then a year as a war refugee. Now, Shinou has appeared again and has told me that it's time to return to the castle.

"Tell us the story, sissy" Abby yawned.

The 8 orphans are 2 sets of siblings. Drew, Don, Abby, and Gabe are siblings from the Lost Lands. I was there about a year before I started to take care of them. Tiff, Rob, Liz, and John are war refugees whose parents died as soldiers. We're all a family now.

"Again?" I laughed. They all nodded in response. "Ok" I sighed.

I started telling this story to the children of the first clan I was with. I got into the habit of telling it as a nighttime story to the young girls.

"There was once a very tired wanderer traveling the Lost Lands. She was confused and scared. She wanted to return home to her castle, where she had loyal friends. But, there was a threat. She'd been warned not to return home because the threat would harm her friends. The wanderer loved her friends too much to risk their safety. It broke her heart every second, but she continued to wander deeper into the Lost Lands."

Everyone snuggled deeper into their blankets, watching me contently as I told my story.

"She wanted someone to hold her at night and guard her as she slept. She didn't want to be alone. But, she kept her smile. She would lie down every night and look up to the sky in awe of the bright stars. She would imagine her friends watching those same stars. And, with that, she would fall asleep."

At that, they all laid down.

"She would wake up every morning, greeted by the sun. But, one day, she met a child in the Lost Lands. The wanderer was sick by then, having been unable to find food or water for days. When she woke up, she found herself in a warm bed, surrounded with the smells of herbs. The wanderer was scared of the strange people, but grateful that they had saved her life."

I still laugh at myself for the way I acted, not understanding the customs of that tribe.

"The wanderer was taken in by the tribe after she showed her power and saved them from an angry dragon. They called her many things. The elders called her Black Shadow for her stealth, the women called her Blade for her skills with blades; but, everyone called her Sister in respect and recognition. They accepted the wanderer as their own sister, as if she was blood kin."

It still amazes me, in fact. Knowing what I know now, I'm shocked they even let me stay. They should have been fearful of an outsider like me. There's a reason they're so deep in the Lost Lands. But, they did accept me. They taught me their ways.

"Then, a threat came. All the warriors in the tribe gathered while the others hid away. But, the threat was too much. Even with the wanderer's power, the great darkness flooded through the village. The demonic beasts killed many warriors. When the wanderer woke up, she was too wounded to walk. But, in the distance, she heard a groan of pain. The wanderer used her arms to drag herself through the destruction and then helped the wounded man. Together, they slowly gathered the living warriors. They went back to where the others were hiding to find all of them unharmed."

I still have scars from that battle. No matter how many healers I see, the scars will not fade. They are a constant reminder of the threat that faces Wolfram and the others.

"The warrior stayed with that tribe until Shinou appeared to her. He told her that the threat she fought was the threat that kept her from returning home to her castle. Soon after that message, she left that tribe. She needed to warn others of this threat. So, the wanderer quickly made her way across the Lost Lands, warning whoever would listen. But, now, the wanderer has a new mission."

"She's going home" Liz giggled.

"Yup" I grinned. "She's going home to warn her friends. She's going to then gather everyone she can and prepare for a really big attack."

"And, after that, the wanderer can be with her friends. No more wandering. She'll go back to being the queen."

I finished. "And she'll bring her siblings with her."

They all went to sleep after that, content as they thought of their futures. I fallowed them to sleep.

* * *

**Ok, I know it's short. If you've read any of my other stories, you know that short chapters are a bad habit of mine. But, don't worry, I'll be a fast updater!**

**Review and I might be faster! HINT HINT**

**LOL**


	3. Been gone too long

**Different point of view, different place. Yuri will show up in a bit. Do not freak out!**

* * *

**Gwendal's POV**

We were all fighting. Everyone, even the maids and healers, were fighting as soldiers to defend the castle. We were losing, though. We were losing fast. I was on the ground without a sword, one of the beasts above me. I glared at it, determined to show no fear in my time of death. That's when I heard it.

Dragons flooded into the air above the castle, roaring a battle cry. Fallowing them was a woman with the power of the Maou. She came and destroyed a hundred beasts at a time. When it was done, she healed everyone to the point where their injuries were minor.

"I am the Maou, chosen 3 years ago by Shinou" the girl proclaimed from her spot surrounded by dragons in the sky. "My appearance is new, but my soul, mind, and heart are not. I am Yuri Shibuya, the Demon Queen. I have come to end this war. Fallow me if you wish; otherwise, stay out of my way."

She passed out after that but was caught by a dragon. The dragon lowered her down to Wolfram, who took her into his arms with tears of joy pouring down his face. She woke up slightly, just barely.

"Stop crying, you wimp" she sighed tiredly, smiling weakly.

"Who's the wimp?" Wolfram argued as he held his tears. "Anyway, where the hell have you been for the last 3 years? Why didn't you come back sooner, damn it? And what's with the new body?"

"I like the … new body" Yuri stated, fighting to stay awake. "Everyone underestimates the meek woman standing off to the side."

"That's enough, Yuri." A younger girl stated as she walked up with more children. "Rest now; your body cannot handle much more strain."

"Yes, Yuri" Wolfram agreed as he held her closer to himself. "Rest; we'll talk when you wake."

With one last roar, all the dragons left. Everyone returned to the castle. Wolfram threatened to kill anyone, including Conrad and I, who even touched Yuri. Only Mother and Greta were allowed, as well as all the children who came with her. A few hours later, Yuri and Wolfram walked into the office that she had once used. She still looked tired, but hid it well.

"Shinou told me of this threat the day I was supposed to return to my family on Earth" Yuri stated. "I couldn't return to my family, nor could I return to the castle. If I had, then we would have lost this war."

"But we needed you, _I_ needed you" Wolfram whispered brokenly.

"I know" she sighed, her eyes full of pain. "But, there's a fine line between a _want_ and a _need_. You needed help, but I had to gather friends. Now, everyone knows of this threat. To defeat this monster, you need the whole world fighting as one. That would not have happened if I had come back to the castle."

"Why didn't you just send a message of some sort?" Conrad demanded angrily, slamming his fist into the desk. "We thought you were dead, damn it. How could you let us think that for 3 years?"

"If you knew I was alive, you would have gone looking for me" she stated, trying to keep a composed face. But, I could see it in her eyes.

I put all my anger to the side and thought about it from her point of view. If she'd come back, then we wouldn't have her new friends coming to our aid. I knew she loved us all. It must have been agonizing to stay away willingly. Conrad, Gunter, and Wolfram were speaking out of hurt. All they could think was that she'd willingly left us for 3 years.

"That's bull shit!" Wolfram yelled. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to listen to Greta cry for you in her sleep? How could you do that to her? How could you just let us all fight without you, defending your country as you wander around the country without a fucking worry in the world?"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty; but I must agree with Wolfram" Gunter muttered through his tears.

"You survived without me" Yuri stated coldly, looking Gunter in the eye. "I meant what I said earlier. I'll end this war. If you are not there to back me up, then stay out of the way." She looked Conrad in the eye, and then Wolfram. "I fight for the future. If this war doesn't end now, there will be no future for this world. This world will die, as will Earth and all other worlds." She looked me in the eye, her eyes not as hard as her well-placed mask began to crack. "I see now that I've been gone too long to have any right over the title of Maou. I've been absent far too long to earn back any of my prior titles." She looked to mother.

By the look of my mother's reaction, I could tell that she could see Yuri's pain as well.

"I'm here to end this war. I'm not here to force anyone to stand by my side. I've been gone too long to ask that of anyone in this castle. I see now that it's too late for anything right now."

She turned to Murata, whose face was serious. "I am behind you, Shibuya" he stated as he grabbed her hand firmly. "Shinou never did stop talking to me, ya know."

"If he hasn't, then you know when the final attack is. I'll leave the command of this branch to you."

**Shinou's POV**

Yuri teleported into Greta's room and woke her up. Greta sobbed happily as she hugged her mother, happy that she hadn't been dreaming about her return.

"I have to leave, hun" Yuri whispered as she held her daughter close. "If I don't come back, I need you to take care of your father and uncles."

"But… but … you'll try, right?" she asked as more tears fell. "Promise me that you'll try to come back!" She begged.

"I promise, Greta" Yuri whispered as her tears fell. "I swear to you, I'll try to come back. But, if I don't, it'll be your job to keep the boys in line. Take care of your grandmother, too. Take care of everyone, just as I would. Make sure they never forget that I wanted to come back. I wanted to come back every day. Promise me, Greta … promise me that you'll never let my memory die."

"I promise, Mama" Greta whispered. "I promise that I'll take care of everyone. I'll never let anyone forget you."

"You are the daughter of Yuri Shibuya, the Maou chosen by Shinou to save this world not once, but twice. Never forget that, Greta. You cannot ever forget that. Fate brought you to this kingdom to do great things. If I'm meant to die, then I'll die, proud to be the mother of this brave little girl."

"But, you have to live, Mom" Greta stated. "I wanna meet everyone when this is all done. I want to meet all the friends you made on your travels. Murata said you made a lot, so you've got a lot of introducing to do when you get back."

"Of course" Yuri laughed. "Everyone wants to meet my famous daughter as well. That'll be quite a chore, Greta."

"I'll keep everyone in one piece until you get back, Mama" Greta giggled.

"Thank you, huh" Yuri whispered as she watched her daughter fall back asleep, quietly sobbing as she thought that she'd just said her last goodbye. "I'll fight for your future."

I returned to the office, solidifying as I stood next to Murata.

"Tiffany, your sister has said her goodbyes. Meet her outside." I commanded. "Murata, gather your soldiers."

All the color drained from Murata's face. He did not move. Gwendal was the first to understand the unspoken realization.

"Shinou…" Gwendal called, his voice cracking because of his own realization.

"What is it, Gwendal?" Sherry asked fearfully. She looked to me. "She… she's coming back, right? We just got her back, she has to return; we need her!"

"How did Greta handle it?" Murata asked.

"She's strong like her mother, but still a child" I chuckled. "Sherry, she shall need you in the morning."

"What the hell is up with the silent conversation?" Wolfram yelled. "Where is Yuri?"

"The final attack is in a month, Lord Bielefeld" Murata sighed. "She must inform the rest of the world."

"What the hell are we supposed to do, then?" Wolfram demanded.

Gunter suddenly froze and then walked up to speak. "I wish to have a part in this war. My personal emotions will not interfere again."

"Gwendal, you shall be in charge of this division, then" I stated. "Besides Murata, you were the only one who attempted to see things from her point of view. The rest of you have no right to have Yuri sacrifice herself for you."

"That's not Yuri anymore" Conrad sighed sadly. "Yuri… the Yuri I knew wasn't cold and emotionless."

"Trust me, Conrad, she has emotions" Gwendal sighed. "You just chose not to see. You chose not to look past that mask she put on and see how deep our words cut her."

"It's us who has changed." Sherry sighed. "She already said that if we can't stand behind her, we shouldn't fight with her. How can we stand behind her and protect her when we can't even be in the same room with her without running her out of the castle?"

"If Yuri does survive" Murata began.

"What do you mean, _IF_?" Wolfram demanded. "Yuri is strong. Of course she'll survive!"

"She's going to try to stay alive for her daughter. Greta made her promise that she'll try" I sighed.

"Remind me to thank her for that" Murata sighed. "At least there's someone who has not turned on her."

"Greta knows as well, that is why she will need her grandmother when she wakes. She may be young, but she is not blind. She can see the truth. She heard the hidden message."

"Which is what, exactly?" Wolfram demanded.

"All this time, she was fighting for all of you. She'd dream every night about the day she would return to her friends. Now, she'll fight for her daughter only. You've shown her quite well that 3 years is too long of an absence." Murata sighed, speaking mainly to Wolfram.

"You may think her selfish with your thoughts fogged with hate. But, she needed that reassurance that there was someone in this castle that would go to her if she returns alive."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Wolfram yelled. "Yuri will survive and she'll come back to the castle!"

"Grow up, you spoiled child" I groaned. "Think back to what you said to your so-called love. If, somehow, she does not die in the battle from her wounds or exhaustion, then I will see to it that she is sent somewhere where she feels safe."

He thought for a minute, as did everyone but Murata and Gwendal. Around the same time, they all paled at the realization. I left, returning to Yuri who was finally letting herself sob openly. She was high in a tree, far away from anyone who would hear her. I kept hidden. She needed to let it all out and would not do so if she knew I was here. She wouldn't cry in front of me, at least not over something like this. No one was dead and she was not injured, she did not see her recent abandonment as a suitable reason to cry.

* * *

**Gotta feel sorry for Yuri. Review with what you think will happen. Do you think she'll come back? If so, will she be injured?**

**Reviews are my coffee! I NEED MY COFFEE!**


	4. After the War

**This starts out depressing and maybe a bit graphic. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Blood surrounded the fallen queen. Gashes covered her body, along with arrows pointing out of her flesh. Poison pulsed through her veins as she coughed up blood. But, though it all, she smiled as she watched as the dark sky began to clear. She smiled, though she knew she was going to die. She had no power left. Whether she would die from the poison, blood loss, or power exhaustion was anyone's guess.

But, she was happy. She'd saved her friends, old and new. She'd saved her family, both blood and adopted. The Lost Lands would remember her as a savior with every day of peace. The children would be born, never to be scared of this threat. No one would ever live in fear of this monster. The war was over and Yuri had won.

Yuri started to laugh, on a high with that thought. "Look at that, Shinou!" she laughed. "I did it, old man. I saved the world! I saved my daughter, my fiancé, and all my friends. I saved my brother and parents, and everyone else!" She started to cough up more blood and was then breathing harder; feeling like a dragon was on her chest. "Everyone's gotta die sometime, right?" she asked no one.

Her vision started to go black around the edges, but she fought to stay awake. Suddenly, she heard someone screaming. She couldn't understand what was being said until it was right next to her. It was a girl, screaming for her mother.

"I found her" the girl suddenly screamed. Yuri thought it was right in her ear, but figured that was because it had been silent for so long. "I found her! Someone, HELP; she's hurt really badly!"

"Oh dear lord" she heard someone gasp. "YURI!"

"Blade, listen to me, damn it" a man she recognized easily shouted. "Greta is here, sitting right next to you. Your daughter is here, crying for you. Don't you dare give up on her, Blade. You've been hurt worse. I've seen you nearly dead at least a dozen times."

Yuri forced her eyes open as best she could, but could barely muster a squint. Her eyes found her tribal brother and than her daughter. Yuri found new strength, determined not to let her daughter witness her death.

"There's the Blade we all know and fear" her brother cried. "Fight it, never give up. All of our fallen siblings would roll over in their graves if they were to hear that the great Blade just surrendered her life to the battle."

"I'll … never surrender … to anything" Yuri said, pausing to cough up more blood.

"Yuri, your kingdom needs you to live" Murata pleaded, one of the many trying to heal her wounds. "Look how quickly they judged and pointed fingers. Look how quickly they all just became hardened soldiers. I can't watch that happen any longer. They need you. You're the only one that can bring back Conrad and Wolfram. You're the only one who can save them all. Your job is not over yet."

Another man, this one human, stopped dead in his tracks, making the man behind him bump into him and cry out in pain of his broken arm.

"Conrad, watch where you are going, damn it!" the smaller man yelled. "Conrad?" he called.

Conrad suddenly broke out in a dead sprint and then skidded to a stop on his knees. "Yuri, please… you have to make it through." He begged his goddaughter.

Wolfram stopped dead before sprinting to his fiancé. Yuri's eyes were now closed, but she was breathing, labored as it may be.

"Sister, save your energy" a man pleaded.

That's when Wolfram felt the hand on his. He looked down to see Yuri's small hand. It was bloody and dirty, thin and frail.

"I cannot live without you, Yuri. Look at what an ass I became after just 3 years! I need you to live. I need you to smack me when I say something wrong, or don't pay attention. I need you to keep my soul intact. A heartless soldier cannot raise our daughter."

"We need to move" a man said.

Wolfram didn't understand what that meant until they were suddenly in the middle of a forest. 3 men ran off, screaming in a language he didn't understand. Wolfram, Murata, Conrad, and Greta were the only outsiders here. No one knew their language, only the ancient language of the Lost Lands.

About 3 days after their arrival, an old woman they knew as Nana walked in and grabbed Wolfram and Greta, pushing them out the door. They knew by now to not try to get information. They just walked in the direction they were pushed. Then, when they saw their destination, they dashed for her.

Nana grunted, patting 2 cots with her hands. Wolfram and Greta sat and Nana left with one last look at the injured girl lying in the bed.

Yuri cracked her eyes open, the very motion exhausting her. Though, she didn't care.

"It'll… take more than that… to kill me" she rasped out, smiling smugly. "Someone … should have warned … that monster."

"Mama" Greta cried as she ran for her.

Within seconds, Greta was curled up at her mother's side. Yuri didn't even wince. Wolfram knelt next to the bed and Yuri's shaky hand was quickly in his.

"Has anyone … arrived to translate for you?" Yuri asked.

"No one" Greta answered. "Do you know where this is?"

"It's my first Tribe, the Wacani Tribe of the River" Yuri answered. **Wah-Can-Nee.** "When I first came, I knew none of the language and they did not know me. They had never seen an outsider before. I'm lucky they didn't kill me. Or, really, I'm lucky they took me in because I would have died otherwise."

Yuri fell asleep soon after that, safe with her fiancé and daughter close.

* * *

**Is it just me or do I tend to end chapters with people falling asleep a lot? Hmm…**

**Oh well**

**Review!**


	5. Reunion

**Here's the last chapter. Hope everyone liked it. If not, then sorry! **

* * *

**Conrad's POV**

Yuri walked in the door, held up by one of the local men and Wolfram. Her body was glowing as magic healed her wounds. That, I'm betting, was also keeping her alive.

"Ready to head back to the castle?" Yuri grinned. "I'm sure everyone thinks the worst of me, but I'm betting Gwendal and Sherry know better."

"You're the hurt one, Yuri" Murata stated as he walked up. "Are you fit to travel?"

"I've been traveling for 3 years without anyone to lean on, I'm sure I'll be fine being held up."

Later that day, we were all teleported to the castle. Yuri was now leaning against me. I didn't mind at all. She was so light that I could be carrying her with ease. The halls were lined with soldiers from a neighboring country. They were all kneeling, keeping their heads down in respect. Honestly, I was confused. Yuri was not their queen. It has never been their custom to bow in honor to another queen, even if they were in debt to her.

"Hold it" Yuri grinned at the end of the hall. "One thing."

I set her down, confused. She grabbed my hands and I let go of her completely, letting her stand on her own.

"This is something you never get tiered of" Yuri told us.

The glowing increased around her body. She pumped her fists to her sides, crossed her fists in front of her head, and then pumped them back at her sides. The soldiers repeated the motion, ending the routine in a standing position.

"That never gets old" Yuri grinned as we walked away.

"So, it was like that before?" Wolfram questioned. "I've never heard of such respect unless it was their queen."

"You don't get respect through blood or adoption, Wolfram – especially not with the Ty Lee. You earn respect and recognition through your actions." Yuri smiled.

We walked away. Yuri was being held up by me yet again. I felt better when it was like that. I knew the glowing was her powers. I don't doubt her powers, but I'd rather she use me to lean on instead of her powers.

On her request, we walked to the office. When we walked in, Gwendal looked up from his work and froze. His mouth started to open and close, but no sound came out. Gunter was right next to him. Mother was there as well and recovered the fastest.

Mother screamed in joy and tackled both Wolfram and I. Yuri was leaning against the wall, smiling at the sight. Mother was sobbing, too preoccupied with hugging Wolfram and I to death to realize that Yuri was there as well.

A second later, 8 children run into the office, led by Murata. They're all crying with joy, crying for their sister. I'd only met them on the day that Yuri first came back to the castle and they didn't like me… for good reason, I admit. But, why do they call Yuri their sister?

"I see you, sister" most of them cried.

"Y-Yuri… Your Majesty…" Gunter mumbled as he stumbled forward. "You're… you're…"

"I knew you would return, sister" the oldest girl cried. "I knew this was not the end."

"I'm too stubborn to be killed so easily" Yuri laughed. "Haven't you learned that yet?"

"But, even you expected to die" another cried. "You said goodbye and everything."

"I was covering all bases" Yuri stated.

"I don't care!" the same shouted. "Don't leave us behind anymore!"

"Ok" Yuri laughed.

By the next week, Yuri was back to doing paperwork. But, it was a little different. She started changing things, working closely with other countries that I'd never even thought possible. Ties were strengthened with our allies and new ones were formed.

By the end of the month, the commotion had died down. Yuri was nearly healed. All that remained was the scars. The 8 children were given rooms and were slowly becoming another part of the royal family.

After 5 months, there was another commotion. This one, I gladly accepted. It sent everyone into a panic, but I welcomed it.

A royal wedding…

* * *

**And, yes, I do set this thing up for a sequel. Who wants one?**


	6. AN -- New KKM story!

**Hay, guys! Yeah, this is an AN chapter, but one that you'll like. I have a new KKM story that you might not have spotted because it's technically a crossover with One Piece. **

**Summary:**

They were soul-twins. All Shinou had to tell her was that one of them had to disappear and go live somewhere else. She volunteered, wanting to protect her brother. After growing up with bandits and pirates, she's back to save her brother again. Shin Makoku, here comes Ninja Queen Yuki!

**Yuri had a twin sister in the beginning named Yuki who 'disappeared' when told that her brother would be in danger if she stayed around. She popped up in the One Piece world where she became the little sister of Luffy, Sabo, and Ace. She follows Ace to his Spade Pirate crew and later the Whitebeard Pirates. **

**YOU DO NOT need to have watched One Piece to understand the story. Story mostly starts when Yuki returns to her brother to help protect him.**

**Look it up and enjoy!**


End file.
